


A Setter's Hands

by saltae_lattae (riseseokjins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, HINATA MOVED ATSUMU, IT MOVED ATSUMU TOO, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, atsumu is just enamored by hinata, hinata doesn't know which twin is which, kageyama is mentioned for like a second too, mentions of osamu tbh, season 4 2nd cour ep 10 is not the iconic scene but it moved me, they trust each other uwu, this can be read as gen too if you want, this gets a little deep, this is post inarizaki match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseseokjins/pseuds/saltae_lattae
Summary: After Inarizaki lost to Karasuno, Atsumu basically confessed his love to Hinata on the volleyball court, but what happened afterwards between them? They encounter each other, and a deep bond between them begins to form.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	A Setter's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello i'm posting this immediately after writing it oops i wrote this bc of the iconic ONE DAY I'M GONNA SET FOR YOU scene which is gonna happen within the next 2 eps of haikyuu season 4 2nd cour and i am NOT ready so therefore i wrote this and also it doubles as one of my entries for another zine i'm applying for lmao
> 
> tbh this was supposed to be longer but it just ended so naturally and nicely so i decided to just not even bother bc it would have probably gone downhill lmao

“One day, I’m gonna set for you!”

Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Miya Atsumu’s arm was extended, his finger pointing directly at him. A fierce fire of determination burned brightly in Atsumu’s eyes as he focused his entire gaze onto the exhausted orange-haired middle blocker across the court.

Next to him, Kageyama shared the same bewildered, blank look Hinata had on his face, both too exhausted to properly comprehend what had just come out of Atsumu's mouth.

"But before that happens, I'll destroy you at Interhigh, so you better prepare yourself."

Atsumu didn't look back as he walked away, only breaking into another quarrel with Osamu because his twin had pointed out that Inarizaki had lost to Karasuno. Hinata slightly turned towards Kageyama and after a moment of silence, "... Which one was that?"

Kageyama sighed and shook his head.

"Congratulations, idiot, you finally have someone who wants to set for you, and you can't even tell him apart from his twin even with the different hair colors."

Before the duo could break into a quarrel similar to the twins, Daichi called for them to bow to the audience.

That night, it was as if fate had brought them together again in the brightly lit aisles of a nearby convenience store.

"You!" Hinata shouted and squinted, trying to remember the name of the golden-haired twin in front of him. "What are you doing here!?"

Atsumu turned in confusion at the ruckus and stuttered, "A-ah, Shouyou-kun, funny meeting you here, eh? I'm just here to get some fatty tuna. You?"

Atsumu's unusual out-of-character friendliness was really throwing a wrench into how Hinata had been perceiving him up until now. 

"The other guys sent me on a snack run, those bastards," Hinata pouted and crossed his arms. "Just wait, one day when I surpass them all, they'll be at my feet and listening to my commands!"

The words "one day" ignited a visceral reaction in both of their brains.

"One day," Atsumu muttered, eyes shifting to look anywhere besides Hinata as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. Hinata's eyes were wide as he gazed at Atsumu, "Say, what's your name again?"

The sound of Atsumu's pride shattering was deafening, and the blonde's face fell. His entire existence, invalidated because of his dumbass twin, meant so little that the person he confessed his undying passion and resolve for didn't even know his name.

"Hey," Hinata, oblivious as always, tilted his head and waved a hand in front of Atsumu's face, "Are you okay? You look different! What's wrong?"

Atsumu shook his head, "No… It's nothing, Shouyou-kun."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

No, he was not sure, but he still needed to keep up his image, so Atsumu instead plastered on a dastardly, toothy smile and gave Hinata a thumbs up.

"Never better! Say, Shouyou-kun, do you wanna get dinner with me?"

Hinata, taken aback by the sudden offer, became flustered, "D-dinner? But we don't even know each other! And I should be getting back to my team soon."

"But we can get to know each other!" Atsumu laughed. "Those other guys can wait a little longer, can't they? I'll pay!"

Hinata pondered and debated for a moment before grinning a blinding smile, "If you say so!"

Atsumu would definitely be getting bullied by Osamu for fraternizing with the enemy, but none of that mattered right now.

"So what kind of food do you like?"

Hinata hummed in thought before a lightbulb went off and his eyes erupted into stars, "Tamago kake gohan! What about you?"

"Fatty tuna," he grinned and instinctively grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling him along. "Our tastes are really different, eh? Let's get some food before everything closes"

Not used to being so affectionate with a stranger, Hinata was surprised, but the shock was immediately washed away by an unfamiliar sense of calming trust. 

"Hey, you're a setter, right?" Hinata asked as he still let himself be dragged along. Atsumu froze in place as he flushed a soft pink while Hinata bumped into his back and grunted.

"W-what brought this on?" Atsumu choked out, thinking about his embarrassing confession from earlier that day. Hinata gazed up at Atsumu for a brief moment before smiling.

"Your hands," Hinata began. Atsumu yelped and loosened his grip on Hinata's hand as he realized they had been connected, but Hinata tightened the connection instead, "For some reason, I feel like I can trust you!"

Atsumu's eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth went agape. It was as if he had been shot through the heart by the cupid himself. A soft, embarrassed expression slipped onto his face along with the sweet blush that only intensified. He began walking again without saying a word. How could he when his heart was beating this much fervor?

Atsumu led them to a small ramen shop, sat them down, and ordered two servings of shoyu ramen.

"... No one's ever said that to me before," Atsumu mumbled in deep thought, noodles cooling down in front of him.

Beside him, Hinata had been aggressively slurping away at his noodles and didn't hear him clearly.

"What was that?" Hinata slurped once more. Atsumu shook his head and let his gaze fall onto Hinata who was still inhaling his ramen. He smiled. _Maybe one day I'll tell you,_ Atsumu thought. _I'll tell you that_ _you move me, Shouyou-kun. Thank you for trusting and accepting me._

Atsumu leaned back, stretched his arms, and groaned in relief. Hinata was an amazing person indeed. When he turned back to Hinata, the boy had been staring at him as well. Atsumu took a deep breath, smirked, and repeated himself.

"One day, I'm gonna set for you."

Hinata shifted and leaned in towards Atsumu. He boyishly grinned with food stuck on his face, "You bet!"

("I'm Atsumu by the way."

"Eh? I thought you were the other one this entire time! What was his name? Osamu?"

"That damn bastard…"

"But I like Atsumu-san more!

"Shouyou-kun…")


End file.
